1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic module, a thermoelectric device and a method for manufacturing an electronic module, and more particularly to an electronic module and a thermoelectric device for active cooling and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A design of an electronic device, such as automotive vehicle electronic device, wearable electronic device, or electronic device in a computer, specifies high speed data transmission, high capacity and a small size. Heat dissipation is also an important issue for such an electronic device. During operation, high speed data transmission can result in a significant amount of heat being generated and can raise a temperature of the electronic device, and due to the small size it can be difficult to dissipate heat. If the heat is not dissipated efficiently, the performance of the electronic device can be lowered, or the electronic device may break down or be rendered inoperative.